Sirene
Für die Klassen, siehe Lilith und Maya Bei Sirenen handelt es sich um weibliche, humanoide Wesen mit mystischem, unbekannten Hintergrund und unglaublichen Kräften. Ein charakteristisches Erkennungsmerkmal sind Tattoos, welche einen Großteil des Körpers bedecken. Laut Handsome Jack können nur sechs Sirenen zur gleichen Zeit exisiteren, von denen Lilith, Maya und Angel die bisher einzigen drei bekannten sind, welche im Spiel als Sirenen bezeichnet werden (Stand: Borderlands 2). Fanspekulationen zufolge handelt es sich beim Anführer der Crimson Lance, Kommandant Steele, bis zur ihrem Tod um eine weitere Sirene, was letztendlich auch in der 2. Ausgabe von Borderlands: Origins bestätigt wurde. Allgemeines Zur Zeit der Borderlandsgeschehnisse wird von der Existenz von sechs Sirenen berichtet. Eine dieser Sirenen ist der in Borderlands spielbare Charakter Lilith, welche sich, wie die anderen Kammerjäger, nach Pandora begeben hat, um nach einer weitere Sirene zu suchen, von der sie glaubt, dass sie sich dort befindet. Bei dieser Sirene handelt es sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit um Kommandant Steele, da sie bis zum geschichtlichen Verlauf von Borderlands die einzig bekannte war. Angel, welche schon in Borderlands die Rolle der rätselhaften Führerin der Kammerjäger einnimmt, wird im zweiten Teil von Borderlands als Sirene bestätigt. Bei Maya handelt es sich erneut um einen spielbaren Charakter, diesmal jedoch in Borderlands 2. Die Tattoos sind ein Nebeneffekt des Sirenendaseins. Diese befinden sich bei allen bekannten und vermuteten Sirenen jedoch auf einer Seite des Körpers. Scheinbar sammeln Sirenen ihre Kräfte mit dem tättowierten Arm, was beobachtet werden kann, wenn Maya ihre Kraft einsetzt. Weiterhin scheinen die Tattos die komplette Körperhälfte, vom Fuß bis zum Kopf zu bedecken, was bei Mayas Special Edition Skin sichtbar ist. Es ist nicht bestätigt, ob dies bei allen Sirenen der Fall ist. Die Kräfte von Sirenen werden durch Eridium, welches sich nach den Ereignissen von Borderlands reichlich auf Pandora befindet, entwickelt, weshalb Patricia Tannis eine Beziehung zwischen Sirenen, der Kammer und den Eridianern vermutet. Diese Beziehung besteht jedoch nicht zwischen Eridium und einzelnen Sirenen, da Angel in ECHO-Aufnahmen erwähnt, dass Maya vorher keinen Kontakt mit Eridium hatte. Zudem verstärkt und erweitert die Nutzung von Eridium die Kräfte der Sirenen. Dies wird an mehreren Stellen in Borderlands 2 gezeigt, beispielsweise als Lilith Eridium nutzt, um ihre Fähigkeit zu verstärken oder um sich selbst zu heilen. Auch Jack ist dies bekannt, da er Angels Kräfte durch die Nutzung von Eridium verstärkt oder es nutzt, während Lilith in seiner Gefangenschaft ist, um ihre Wunden von seiner Folter zu heilen. Der übermäßige Verzehr des Materials führt zu Nebenwirkungen. Lilith, welche die Wirkung in Borderlands 2 erst kürzlich entdeckt hat, zeigt Abhängigkeitserscheinungen, wohingegen Angel schon über einen langen Zeitraum enorme Mengen von Eridium konsumiert hat, was zu einer permanent notwendigen Versorgung von Eridium führt, um sie am Leben zu halten. Fähigkeiten Jede Sirene besitzt eine einzigartige Fähigkeit mit ähnlichen Charakteristika. Lilith besitzt die Fähigkeit des Phasewalks, mit der sie für kurze Zeit durch eine andere Dimension bewegen kann. Die Nutzung von Eridium erweitert die Fähigkeit, so dass sie sich selbst und andere teleportieren kann. Durch sehr hohe Eridiumkonzentration ist sie sogar in der Lage, die ganze Stadt Sanctuary zu teleportieren. Maya kann Gegner mithilfe ihres Phaselock festhalten. Diese werden durch eine Blase aus Energie komplett bewegungsunfähig. Angel nutzt eine Fähigkeit, welche sie selbst als "Phasenverschiebung" (phaseshift) bezeichnet. Diese Fähigkeit erlaubt es ihr, das Aussehen ihrer Umwelt zu verändern.http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1121/inside-the-box-introducing-angel Zu beobachten ist dies in der Zwischensequenz, in der sie vorgestellt wird, wo sie eine Kontrollkern-Kammer verschwinden lässt. Auch beim Kampf in der Hauptkammer hilft sie den Spielern, indem sie Munitionskisten erscheinen lässt. Des Weiteren ist sie aufgrund der Verbindung zu Pandoras gesamten Datenfluss in der Lage, Türen zu öffnen und Computer oder Steuerkonsolen zu hacken, wie beispielsweise das Catch-A-Ride. Sie behauptet weiterhin während der Mission "Zerstöre den Zerstörer", in der Lage zu sein, in der Zeitlinie vor- und zurückschauen zu können ( "look forward and backward along the timeline"). Hinzukommt, dass Lilith sowie Angel beide demonstriert haben, den Kammerschlüssel mit Energie aufladen zu können, um den Krieger zu aktivieren. Auch Steele zeigt ein gewisses Maß an Verständnis bezüglich des Kammerschlüssels, da sie diesen in ersten Teil zusammenbaut. Laut Angel mangelt es Maya an dieser Fähigkeit, wobei dies jedoch nicht weiter erklärt wird. Trivia * Die Namensgebung der Sirenen bedient sich offenbar der griechischen Mythologie. Der Legende nach handelt es sich bei Sirenen um verführerische und gefährliche, weibliche Fabelwesen, welche Seemänner durch ihren betörenden Gesang in den Tod locken. Dieses verführerische Beschreibung trifft besonders auf Lilith zu, welche in Borderlands 2 als Gottheit Firehawk verehrt wird. * Alle bekannten Sirenen sind bisher weiblich. Da auch alle Sirenen aus der Mythologie weiblich sind, ist naheliegend, dass dies auch in Borderlands der Fall sein wird. * Drei der bekannten Sirenen sind in der Lage, Flügel aus Energie zu manifestieren. Liliths Flügel erscheinen, wenn sie ihre Phoenixfähigkeit einsetzt, Mayas während Blight Phoenix aktiv ist. Angels Flügel sind sichtbar, wenn man sie zum ersten Mal trifft und ihre wahre Form als Sirene offenbart wird. Kommandant Steele ist die einzige Sirene, welche keine Flügel offenbart hat, sehr wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihre Kräfte nie wirklich gezeigt wurden. * Obwohl relativ wenig über Sirenen bekannt zu sein scheint, ist Jack im Besitz von Technologie, um Sirenen zu kontrollieren bzw. manipulieren zu können. So legt er beim ersten Treffen mit den Kammerjägern Lilith eine Art Halsband an, mit dessen Hilfe er sie dazu zwingen will, ihre Freunde zu vernichten. Dies kann sie im letzten Moment verhindern, indem sie ihre Freunde wegteleportiert. * Von den drei Sirenen, welche sich auf Pandora befinden, scheint Lilith, laut Handsome Jack, die mächtigste zu sein.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY8HGh3wVL4 Einzelnachweise en:Siren